


Checkmate

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Dark, Death, Fluff, Gambling, M/M, Money, Smut, i think im giving away the story now, ill stop with the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And truth be told, I never was yours."
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back (???) haha 
> 
> thought of the idea of the plot while i was re-reading my rich kids au idk how/why. this is kinda different from the stories i've written before and to be honest i don't know how it will turn out but here's to hoping haha

> _**Bobby:** Do I really look that good you can't even look away for a minute? ;)_
> 
> _!Hanbin: I wasn't_
> 
> _**Bobby:** I can't concentrate on the game with you staring at me like that_
> 
> _?Hanbin: Can you just keep playing_
> 
> _**Bobby:** Do you wanna go?_
> 
> _Hanbin: Not if you don't want to_
> 
> _**Bobby:** Do you want me to want to?_
> 
> _Hanbin: I want you to want what you want to do_
> 
> _**Bobby:** I want to do you_

Bobby looks up from his phone to eye a blushing Hanbin. He takes a sip from his glass of whiskey and places the cards he was holding on the table.

"Fold." He tells the boys and he gets up, grabs his jacket hanging from the back of his char and walks to where Hanbin was seated.

Chanwoo lifts Bobby's cards up from the table and flips them to show everyone. "Motherfucker! Royal flush! He just gave away 2 million won what a dumbass!" He exclaims.

Junhoe turns around to watch Bobby leave the small dark warehouse. Bobby looks behind to bid goodbye to the boys nodding his head and Junhoe nods back before he completely exits the premise with Hanbin.

"Another round?" Junhoe was still staring at the warehouse door until Chanwoo took his attention. He sips the alcohol from his glass and nods at Chanwoo. Chanwoo distributes the cards to Junhoe and the other players seated by the table then they start betting out chips in the middle of the table.

"You okay?" Chanwoo leans over to Junhoe's side to whisper.

Junhoe nods without looking at Chanwoo and points at the table telling him to concentrate on the game so Chanwoo does.

Bobby walks Hanbin to his side of his car but before he opens the door for him, he traps him in between his arms taking Hanbin by surprise.

"You cost me 2 million won tonight, baby." He says in a low, raspy voice making Hanbin quiver.

"You could've finished the game first." Hanbin raises a brow.

"There's something else I'd rather finish." Bobby smirks.

Hanbin leans, lips slightly touching Bobby's ear. "I can think of ways to repay you." He whispers.

"Oh trust me baby, I've already listed down the ways on how you can repay me." Bobby responds turning Hanbin on than he already was. "Get in." He commands opening the door behind Hanbin. Hanbin takes a step forward closing the space between them, heated bodies pressed to each other.

Bobby turns on a satisfied smirk and takes Hanbin by the back of his neck pulling his face to his and he closes the gap between their lips. They both kiss each other hungrily. Bobby grips Hanbin's ass with his other hand making Hanbin moan on his lips.

"Let's take this home, baby." Bobby speaks and bites the bottom of Hanbin's lips softly before pulling away completely.

Hanbin gets in the car as Bobby walked to the driver’s side and gets in. He starts the car and pulls away from the driveway as fast as he can.

As Bobby drove through the empty highway, Hanbin reaches for Bobby's legs and runs his hand up and down teasing him.

"I'm driving." Bobby warns.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Hanbin asks smugly. He cups Bobby's crotch. "Already hard are we, babe?" He grins.

"I've been hard the moment you walked in that room, babe." He says without a slight bit of shame. He knows how Hanbin's mere presence affects him and Hanbin is fully aware of it because he too feels the exact same way.

They've been sleeping together for two months now but the sexual tension between them hasn’t died down even a little bit.

Hanbin unbuckles his seatbelt and adjusts his position so that he's facing Bobby. He reaches out to unbutton Bobby's pants and he takes out Bobby's pained hard length out from his now extra tight jeans.

"Bin, we're almost home. Wait a little more will you?" Bobby was suffering but makes no effort to push Hanbin's hands away.

Hanbin wraps his long skinny fingers around Bobby's dick and starts working his hands up and down making Bobby's dick ooze with pre-cum. He runs his fingers over the head and gathers the leaking slick before sucking on his fingers. Bobby watches Hanbin eat his liquid in awe as Hanbin stared at him.

“Eyes on the road, baby.” Hanbin whispers in Bobby’s ear and nibbles on it making the older man shiver.

He ducks down in an uncomfortable position so that his mouth meets Bobby’s dick. He licks the tip of the head twice making the older wince on his seat and takes him full inside his hot, wet mouth.

Hanbin sucked Bobby with grace making Bobby almost forget where he was and what he was doing. Bobby rests his head back the head rest fighting his eyes not to shut and extremely trying hard to concentrate on the road.

Hanbin takes him in deeper and chokes a little when Bobby’s dick reaches his throat.

“Oh, good Lord, Kim Hanbin” Bobby groans.

Hanbin continues to do his deed and just as Bobby was about to come, he runs his other hand on top of Hanbin’s head. “Baby stop, I’m almost there.” He says with struggle. “Let me save all my juice for you when we get home.” He says.

Hanbin stops and pulls away wiping his mouth. “Drive faster.” He says and Bobby steps on the gas.

They arrive at Hanbin’s house just a few minutes later. Bobby parks the Jeep Wrangler beside his parked BMW M2 he left earlier the day when he came to pick up Hanbin.

Hanbin follows behind slowly but Bobby grabs his arm pulling him up to the staircase and into their room.

“Get naked for me baby.” Bobby says as he stepped out of his shoes. Hanbin takes his top off hurriedly and grabs Bobby by his shirt pulling him. He wraps his arms around the elder’s neck kissing him hungrily. Bobby lifts him up from the ground and Hanbin immediately wraps his legs around Bobby’s waist.

“You’re mine tonight, Bin. You owe me.”

“Take me. However you want.” Hanbin responds.

Hanbin was the aggressive one between the two but he always submitted himself to Bobby when Bobby expected him to.

Bobby takes Hanbin to the bed laying his back down. He worked to unbutton Hanbin’s pants pulls them off. “Fucking beautiful.” He says admiring small, fragile body below him. He unbuttons his own, steps off of it and pulls his shirt up taking them off also leaving them on the floor.

He crawls over Hanbin and kisses him. Hanbin tasted like desperation and so did he. He grinds on top of Hanbin, dicks rubbing onto each other while he swirled his tongue around his.

Hanbin moans ruffling Bobby’s hair with his fingers.

Bobby pulls away and lifts Hanbin up so they move further up the bed. He reaches out to the bedside table and pulls the drawer open to take the bottle of lube and a pack of condom.

“Hurry.” Hanbin begs.

“Eager are we?” Bobby grins and rips the pack of foil with his teeth. He put the condom on as quickly as he can and warms up the lube on his hands.

He kneels in between Hanbin’s legs and spreads him open a little more. He rubs Hanbin’s hole gently before pushing one finger inside.

Hanbin bites back a moan.

“Let it out, baby. You know how much I love hearing you.”

He pushes another finger in and Hanbin lets out the sound Bobby loves so much.

Bobby worked his fingers inside Hanbin until there was three in.

“Ahhh, fuck, Bobby. Fuck me.”

“You like that, huh, baby? You like that?”

“Hmmm.”

“What? Can’t hear you babe. Speak up or else I’ll stop.”

“I like it. I love it. Don’t stop. Please keep going.” He begged.

Bobby leans down to kiss Hanbin while he continued to push his fingers in and out of Hanbin’s hole.

He drags kisses down to Hanbin’s neck and down to his chest sucking his nipple.

He moves back removing his fingers out Hanbin’s rim and Hanbin whined.

“Turn around, Bin.” Bobby commands and Hanbin moves to turn around quickly.

Bobby kneels on the bed behind Hanbin and lifts his waist up exposing him more. He moves his face closer to Hanbin’s ass and he drags his tongue on Hanbin’s hole. He eats him out drowning Hanbin in pleasure.

“Ahhh, Bobby, fuck.” He breathed.

Bobby pulls away and positions his dick at Hanbin’s entrance.

“I’m gonna fuck you real hard, babe.” Bobby growls.

He pushes his dick inside Hanbin stretching him and pulls out rather immediately. He pushes back in and out again.

“Goddamit Bobby just fuck me already!” Hanbin rasped and Bobby pushes his cock back inside in one quick go.

“You feel so fucking good, baby. So tight.” Bobby groans as he slammed in and out of Hanbin’s ass. His thrusts starts to become brutal Hanbin starts crying.

“This what you want, huh, Hanbin? This what you want?” He slaps Hanbin’s ass.

“Ye—s.”

Bobby reaches for Hanbin’s cock wrapping his hand around it and squeezing it. He feels Hanbin’s warm liquid dripping down his hand.

“I’m coming.” Hanbin warns.

“Come for me baby, come for me.” Bobby pounded behind Hanbin faster than he was already going.

Hanbin grabbed onto the sheets gripping them as he felt Bobby’s hips slam into his ass faster by the second.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Bobby felt his cock grow larger ready as he grew near ready to release everything he’s been keeping since the ride back home. He grips one hand onto Hanbin’s hips while the other worked on Hanbin’s swollen dick.

The younger whimpered in pain and pleasure when his cock spurts out cum all over Bobby’s hand.

Bobby lets out around the same time feeling hazy. He pushes inside Hanbin the deepest he can go as his cock released all the juice his body had to offer.

“Ahhh, fuck Kim Hanbin.” He thrusts his hips slowly a couple more times before pulling out. He takes off the condom full of cum and squeezes the remaining slick out spreading them around Hanbin’s bare ass.

Hanbin felt the warm liquid on his skin and he drops his worn out body down the bed.

Bobby follows beside him both breathless and lightheaded.

“That was amazing.” Hanbin spoke while catching his breath.

“C’mere.” Bobby pulls Hanbin closer to him so that they lay right beside each other. He reaches to kiss Hanbin’s lips softly and heavily raises his arm to wrap around Hanbin’s naked body.

“How was work today?”

Hanbin whines without opening his eyes. He was dead tired from working the whole day plus the mind-blowing sex he just had. “No work talk.”

They were both still lying flat on their stomach facing each other. Bobby felt bad for the obviously exhausted younger.

Hanbin never talked about work and anything family related but Bobby knew how much he despised working for his father and his father himself.

Bobby cups Hanbin’s face with his right hand and runs the palm of his thumb across his plump lips. He moves closer to Hanbin and crashes his lips intensely with the other’s. He just can’t seem to get enough of him. He then leaves soft kisses on his lips over and over again and ends up licking Hanbin’s mouth up to his nostrils.

Hanbin groans and pushes him away slapping him. “Gross! You are so annoying!”

Bobby laughs. “But when it’s your ass I’m licking it’s not gross?”

Hanbin opens his eyes. “Don’t ruin it for me.”

The older laughs again. “Okay, okay.” He pulls Hanbin closer to him and wraps him around his arms kissing his forehead. He rubs Hanbin’s hair softly. “Fact of the day, Bin?”

“Hmmm.” Hanbin thinks. “I used to have a brother.” He says suddenly thinking of him. He's surprised he was about to talk about Jinhwan but also, a part of him has been wanting to. Mostly because it was Bobby he was talking to.

Bobby knew about Jinhwan but Hanbin didn’t know he knew and he wasn’t supposed to know that he did.

At this point of time though, Bobby kind of wished he really didn’t. But he did. So he asks how a person who doesn’t know would.

“Used to?”

“Mmm. Used to.” Hanbin doesn’t open his eyes when he responds. The thought of Jinhwan and what happened to him was still to painfully fresh.

“What happened?” Bobby asked uncomfortably because he knew exactly what happened. Every single detail.

Hanbin opens his eyes and looks up to Bobby.

This was the first time he was talking to Bobby about something personal. In fact, it was the first time showing Bobby this side of him. Hanbin acted like he was the kind of person without a single problem in the world. He was always put together, composed, happy, positive. He was understanding and patient. The only time negativity radiated within his energy is when he talks about work but he dismisses the thought right away. He didn’t like to stress on things and people. He says it takes away too much energy and he’d rather save it for the more important things: like sex with Bobby.

Bobby has never seen a weak part of Hanbin. Okay maybe only when they have sex but aside from that, he’s never seen him scared or hurt or even sad. But Hanbin didn’t need to show him any sign of weakness for Bobby to know. He knew he was sad. He knew he was hurting. He knew he was grieving. He knew he was in so much pain.

Bobby notices Hanbin’s eyes. There was worry, there was fear, there was sadness, there was vulnerability. Everything Hanbin tried to cover up the past two months were very visible to Bobby now. He takes Hanbin’s hands and wraps them with his and kisses them softly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

“I just- it’s just, it hasn’t been long.”

Bobby nods. “I understand.” He says assuring the younger. He pulls him in closer and tightens his embrace. “Wanna change facts?”

Hanbin’s lips form into a thin line smiling appreciatingly towards Bobby. He nods.

“Okay, go. Tell me a different one.”

“I hate the smell of smoke.” He’s reminded by this every single time he’s with Bobby. He doesn’t hate it to the point where he can’t stand it. But he still hates it.

“Smoke? Cigarette smoke?”

“Mmm.” He nods softly. “I’m not asking you to stop or anything. I mean I don’t really mind I guess but it smells gross for me. The smell sticks to your hands, and your hair, and your shirt. It’s hard to wash it off.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could’ve taken a bath first.”

“Didn’t want you to feel like I was making you. And it’s fine, really. I just think it smells gross. It’s just me.”

Bobby feels conscious. He knows how he smells of it because he was inside a room full of people smoking for hours. He usually didn’t care smoking around Hanbin because the past two months they’ve been spending time together Hanbin never really showed disgust towards it but he takes a mental note to be cautious and to stay away the next time he smokes.

“Chanwoo owns a sanitizer.” Hanbin remembers.

Bobby never really noticed.

“He hates it too, he says. It took him years to find the sanitizer that actually removes the smell from his hands. He says it’s hard to be always looking for a washroom every time he smoked.” Hanbin adds.

“I thought he was just a germ freak.” Bobby says confusedly.

Hanbin shakes his head. “What I don’t understand is why he just won’t quit when he hates it that much.” He laughs.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he’s not exactly smart.”

Hanbin laughs again. “He’s cute. He acts tough and all but he’s actually cute.”

Bobby giggles at the thought of his younger brother. “That rascal.”

Hanbin let out a yawn, moves closer to Bobby and rubs his nose on Bobby’s chest.

Bobby holds him closer. “I’m gonna go now so you can rest.” He was starting to hate this part of the day the most. He holds him a couple more minutes before he kisses the top of Hanbin’s head one more time and he gets up from the bed.

“Fact of the day, Bub.” Hanbin reminds Bobby as he watched him pull his pants up to his waist. 

Bobby buttons his jeans and lies back down the bed beside Hanbin resting his hand on top of Hanbin’s.

“I like eating your ass.” Bobby grins.

“Doesn’t count. I know that already.” Hanbin smirks.

He laughs and takes Hanbin’s hand to his lips to kiss it. “My fact of the day is… that I don’t want to leave.” How could he when Hanbin has finally started to open up? When finally, Hanbin showed a side of him he’s been keeping in the dark. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be a rock for him somehow.

Bobby knew he was fucked. This wasn’t a part of the plan. Feelings weren’t supposed to be involved. He wasn’t supposed to care. He wasn’t allowed to. And he didn’t know why he was being totally honest with Hanbin when he knew no matter what he says, in the end, none of it would matter.

So he sticks to the plan. He continues his _fact_ for the day without it being too sensitive. At least what he was about to say was still kind of true.

“I want to stay the night. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up tomorrow with you right by my side. And then I’ll fuck you first thing in the morning and your moans will be the first sound I’d hear. It’ll replay in my head the whole day. I can’t imagine how a lot better my day would be if that happened.”

Bobby spoke with so much sincerity in his eyes it made Hanbin pleased and uncomfortable at the same time.

“Morning sex with you, Bin. A motherfucking dream. And that’s my fact.”

What Bobby didn’t know is how much Hanbin thought of waking up next to Bobby too and having him fuck him first thing in the morning. He wakes up to that thought, he milks himself off in the morning with the same thought. It was his sexual fantasy to wake Bobby up with a blowjob and Bobby taking him over after he’s awake. His fantasy was that simple.

But they both knew they couldn’t. They must not.

He takes Hanbin’s hand and makes him cup his crotch. “I’m hard again just by thinking about it.” He laughs softly.

Hanbin’s grips him lightly making him groan. “One more?” He pleaded.

“It’d be a pleasure to fuck you again, Bin, but you have to go to sleep. You’re struggling to keep your eyes open.” He kisses Hanbin’s soft lips one last time before he gets up from the bed again.

“If I wasn’t tired, I’d let you fuck me again. And again. And again. I’m sorry.”

“I know you would.” Bobby winks. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Maybe we’ll do it if you’re not so tired tomorrow.”

He doubts it but he nods. “Good night, Bub.” Hanbin says sweetly.

“Good night, Binnie.” Bobby whispers before leaving the room leaving Hanbin to fall into deep slumber.

One good thing about this agenda he had with Hanbin was that Hanbin was making it easier for him too. _“No sleeping together. No feelings. No complications. No relationship. Sex. Just sex.”_ That was the deal and Bobby was damn sure to shake Hanbin’s hand when he offered. It was going to make him finish his job faster.

He’s not so sure now. It’s been almost 60 days and he’s done nothing yet. Exactly why Junhoe was up his ass too most of the time.

_Junhoe: Yang’s here_

It was trouble and Bobby was sure of it.

He rushes to get in his red BMW M2 parked right beside Hanbin’s Jeep Wrangler and backs away from Hanbin’s garage and off the driveway.

It takes him only a few minutes to get back to the warehouse and a bloody Chanwoo greets his eyes first. He looks at Junhoe who was struggling to carry Chanwoo up by his own. Junhoe was glaring at the men a few feet away from them.

Bobby moves his eyes to the old man sitting on one of the chairs by the table surrounded by three armed men.

He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t react or show concern. He walks further in the room and the old man notices him come in.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our lover boy!” The old man says amusedly.

“What do you want, Yang?” Bobby asks angrily.

“Oh, nothing. I was around the are so I decided to come say hi. Also just checking up on my money. How is it going?”

“I have over a month left.”

Yang scoffs. He places a stick of cigarette in between his lips and one of his men lights it up for him. he inhales the smoke and keeps it in longer than one usually does before exhaling the smoke out.

He gets up from his seat and walk towards Bobby.

He stands right in front of him and puffs the smoke in his face. Bobby doesn’t budge.

“I must say, you have some loyal followers.” He points at Junhoe and Chanwoo. “If I were you, I’d start saying my goodbyes. It’ll be hard for them with you gone.” He laughs hysterically. “But don’t you worry, I’ll take them in. I’ll feed them, take good care of them. I could use more men.”

“Never! I’ll never work for you!” Chanwoo tries to escape from Junhoe’s grip but fails for he was beaten up good.

Bobby glares down at him to make him shut up and Chanwoo stops fighting Junhoe.

Yang laughs again. He shakes his head and taps Bobby’s shoulder twice. “15 billion won in 33 days, Kim Jiwon. Tik tok.” He says as annoyingly as he could Bobby fought so hard not to jump him and beat the shit out of him.

Yang laughs again and walks away from Bobby and out of the stuffy room.

Once he’s gone. Junhoe pushes Chanwoo down to the ground making him grunt. “You just couldn’t shut up, could you?!” He screams at Chanwoo and leaves the room.

Bobby watches him go before moving to help Chanwoo get up.

“Let’s get you home.” He says helping Chanwoo walk out of the warehouse.

“I told you to use your head first before doing something. You never listen.” Bobby scolds Chanwoo as he dabbed ointment on Chanwoo’s open wound.

“He was talking shit about you, Hyung. I couldn’t just stay still.” Chanwoo says as he tried dodging the cotton bud Bobby was holding up to his face.

“Do you expect them not to? When have they ever talked nicely about me? Aren’t we supposed to be used to this by now?”

“Sorry, hyung. He just gets to me! His face is so annoying and ugly and he’s so irritating and ugly. Oh, did it mention he was ugly? I wanna punch his fucking face so bad. I’ll have my day. One day I’ll have my luck and catch him by himself I’d seriously beat the fuck out of him. He’s going to get it from me I swear to god.” Chanwoo says it as if it was his life goal.

Bobby chuckles. He throws away the cotton bud he used to clean Chanwoo’s wound with in the plastic bag below him and he rubs the top of Chanwoo’s head. “Stop getting your pretty face get beaten up especially by men as ugly as them. It’s not worth it.”

“It’ll always be worth it if it was to protect you, hyung.” He states sincerely.

Bobby fakes a smile, bows his head feeling ashamed. He was the eldest. He was supposed to be protecting Chanwoo and Junhoe not the other way around. “I’m sorry you feel the need to.”

Chanwoo takes his hands. “Of course I need to! What we do will never be as much as you did for us.”

Bobby gets up and walks the opposite way from Chanwoo. He leans on the wall that devided the living room and the balcony, takes his pack of cigarette from his back pocket and lights one. “I don’t know. I haven’t done anything for you guys lately but put you into more trouble. This wasn’t how our lives was supposed to roll.” He takes a puff. “Just because of one fucking mistake.” He takes another puff. A longer one this time.

Chanwoo gets up and stands in front of Bobby. “It would’ve happened to anyone. To me or to Junhoe hyung. It’s not our fault that fucking asshole was a conniving son of a bitch. But we’ll get through this.” He takes one cigarette from Bobby’s pack and lights it too. “When have we ever failed? Every fucking asshole who walks in our way goes down. Every single one. And that includes Yang. I can’t wait for that day. I’ll bury him myself.” Chanwoo talked almost excitedly.

Bobby shakes his head but smiles.

“I’mma hit the sack now, hyung. My face stings like fuck. G’nyt.” He turns around to walk away and kills his light on the ash tray on top of the coffee table int the middle of the living room before disappearing from Bobby’s sight completely.

Junhoe walks in the front door just in time before Bobby left to go to sleep.

“Just got home?” Bobby asked.

He nods.

“Everything alright?” Bobby was always worried about Junhoe. Junhoe didn’t like to talk about his feelings. He kept his worries to himself because he didn’t like burdening the people around him.

He nods. He sits on the couch while Bobby remained standing by the balcony. He takes a cigarette and lights himself one. “Do we have progress?”

They did. Bobby didn’t want to tell him but he didn’t want to disappoint him either so he nods. “He started talking about him earlier.” He felt like he was cheating.

“That’s good. Finally. Took him long enough.”

Bobby just nods and they stay quiet.

Junhoe gets up when he finishes his stick. “I’m going to my room.”

“Okay.”

He starts walking away but stops halfway through. “Just, don’t forget what you’re going to lose if we don’t succeed.” He reminds Bobby. He spoke as if he was going to regret it if he didn’t.

Bobby nods promisingly. “I won’t.”

Junhoe nods because he trusts Bobby. He trusts him more than anyone in the world. He trusts him with his life and even if his life depended on it.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And truth be told, I never was yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story's going back to a few months ago. this chapter will be explaining what really happened and then the writing will continue until we get to what happened on the first one. in other words, the first chapter was a really long prologue haha
> 
> i hope this works

**103 DAYS EARLIER**

> _**Bobby:** I got your money, Yang. Where should I meet you?_
> 
> _I’ll be at the warehouse at 11. Money is doubled if you’re even a minute late **:Yang**_

Bobby hated Yang’s guts. He took advantage of every chance he could to make more money. He was greedy and thirsty of power and in their world, he had both. Power and money.

Yang was a gang boss and Bobby’s greatest regret in life is getting involved with him.

Yang has been courting Bobby to join his gang for years but Bobby has always made it clear to him that it was never going to happen.

Bobby was very smart and quick witted but not the type of smart the people in school were. Bobby never managed to finish school. Not even past 12th grade. He moved out of Junhoe and Chanwoo’s parents’ home in the province to move to the city during his last year of high school to work. His friends’ parents were against it of course but he didn’t want to be a burden to them having to raise and feed an extra head when they too were having problems financially.

He used up all the money he saved from betting and gambling with schoolmates to rent a little room in the city. Bobby was good at everything. May it be cards, video games, soccer or the arcade, he never lost a game.

He first got in as a busboy at a little dining place around a small, quiet neighborhood before getting promoted into a waiter and after a year of working, he tried to get in a fancier restaurant so that he could earn more and send more to Junhoe and Chanwoo’s parents in which he had so much luck with and got in.

Working as a waiter in that fancy restaurant is how he met Joon. Joon was the head waiter and was a master gambler at night. He brought Bobby with him at his games and there, Bobby learned the beauty of poker.

Hanging out with Joon taught him a lot of things especially things about life. The time with him cost him his first game, first brawl, first stabbed wound, and first loss.

The feeling of losing didn’t sit well with Bobby. He kept going to games even after Joon didn’t anymore. Losing was a feeling he never wanted to experience again after the first one. But it happened. And then it happened again, and again, and again, and when he wasn’t left with anything anymore, it happened again.

That’s when he met Yang. Yang trusted him with his money even though he still kept losing. Yang kept sponsoring his games even at the time Bobby wanted to stop because he wasn’t doing good enough to give back what Yang gave him but Yang insisted, he kept going and he kept trying. Yang believing in him made Bobby feel like having a sense of pride again. Nobody ever believed in him the way Yang did and it was encouraging so he kept on going until he made his first win after a couple dozens of losses. And then he kept winning game after game after game after game until he was able to pay back Yang his money.

A night before he was to agree to be a part of Yang’s gang, Joon got a hold of him.

> _**Joon Hyung:** Bobby ya_
> 
> _Joon Hyung!! It’s been a long time! Why don’t you come to the warehouse anymore? **:Bobby**_
> 
> _**Joon Hyung:** Stay away from Yang and the warehouse._
> 
> _Why hyung? I was just about to go to Yang and tell him I’m in. Is there something wrong? **:Bobby**_
> 
> _**Joon Hyung:** Don’t do it. Yang wants me dead. It’s complicated but the reason I can’t go back is because Yang wants me dead. I’ve been hiding from him the past couple of months._
> 
> _Hyung, why didn’t you tell me? : **Bobby**_
> 
> _**Joon Hyung:** I’ll explain more when we see each other. I’ll text you when and where. Yang can’t know we’re still in contact. He’ll get you too. Don’t contact me. Wait for me. Stay safe and stay away from his gang._

Bobby trusted Joon as much as he did Chanwoo and Junhoe. He was the only family he made after moving and Joon was the only one who cared.

Joon was rough with Bobby the first months they knew each other. But Bobby then realized he was hard on him because he wanted him to learn so even at the times he wanted to hurt Joon, he didn’t because he knew exactly why he was being an asshole towards him.

Playing cards has earned Bobby a nice place to live, a car, food for every day for him, Junhoe, and Chanwoo, who moved to the city to follow him after they had graduated from high school, and just enough to send some to their parents.

Bobby wanted his family to live comfortable after everything they did for him. He wasn’t blood related but they treated him as their own and that made him forever grateful. One goal he has is to never let his family live in hardships anymore.

They arrive at Yang’s warehouse an hour before the time set for them to meet.

“I swear to God, Jung Chanwoo this better be the last one. Stop getting involved with these people.” Bobby raises the bulk of cash in his hand as he warns Chanwoo who was walking behind him.

“Stop getting us in trouble, you idiot.” Junhoe adds.

Chanwoo scratches his head and nods. “I’m sorry, hyungs. Won’t happen again, I promise.”

Bobby leads the way to the warehouse and the two younger boys follow behind. Two of Yang’s men were guarding the entrance doors. When spotted, the other one goes in the warehouse to probably inform Yang they have arrived.

“Wait here.” The other of Yang’s men stood steady in front of the doors.

Bobby looked behind Junhoe and Chanwoo. Yang having men outside as a lookout wasn’t a good sign. Something was happening inside that warehouse and they knew it was something bad.

Bobby sensed trouble was coming their way so his first instinct is to leave. He doesn’t want to be involved of anything Yang does.

“Can I just leave money to you? We gotta run.” He asks the tall, big guy in front of him.

He scoffs. “Wish you could, pretty boy but I think our boss is expecting you.”

“No, I know. I’ll leave him a text. We really gotta go we have a plane to catch.” He insists.

The man laughs and shakes his head and just about he was to speak, the other one opens the door from inside and steps out.

“Boss is inside.” He says and makes space for the boys to go in.

Bobby, a bit worried, turns to face the boys behind him.

“Kinda sketchy. I feel uncomfortable about this.” He whispers just enough for the both of them to hear.

“You think something’s going on inside, Hyung?” Chanwoo asks.

“He doesn’t usually have lookouts on normal days.” Junhoe states. “What could this bastard be doing this time?”

Bobby releases a sigh.

He’s been trying to live peacefully. All the fights, and the gangs, he’s been trying to stay away from all of it especially after Joon’s passing and mostly because he was trying to keep the boys safe. They’ve been trying to end every connection they have to these gangs which had more on their sleeves than just gambling.

Bobby’s seen it all, has been through it all. He’s witnessed people die right in front of his eyes and that was something he couldn’t tolerate anymore. He witnessed Joon die right in front of him and that was the last draw. He wanted out and though it wasn’t easy when you’ve had these kinds of people around you while you were growing up, staying away was a start.

All the illegal businesses, scheming, the money, the drugs, the violence, he had decided to give it up and just focus on one thing: playing cards.

He knows there was no way out of that warehouse anymore but he knew he can spite the other two so he decides on a plan.

“I’ll be going in alone. I’m sure there’s probably nothing going on. Or maybe he has guests or whatever. Stay in the car and wait for me. I’ll just hand Yang the money and I’ll be out in no time.” He says halfheartedly but just to ease the worry of his younger brothers.

“You’re not going in there alone.” Junhoe says steadily.

“Yeah, hyung. And I got you into this, you’re taking me with you. Junhoe hyung can wait in the car.” Chanwoo suggests.

Chanwoo was young and still a little bit naïve. Trouble made him feel excited. He wanted to be present when things went out of their way. There was still a fear of him from missing out on things.

“I’m not going in the car. I’m coming with you.” Junhoe insists.

One thing Bobby hated about the boy was that they were both so stubborn.

“Fine.” Bobby wasn’t convinced but he knew he had no choice at that point.

They enter the premise and conversations from deep within were faintly heard but words were getting clearer as they came nearer.

A bunch of men were circling a beaten up, bloody man in the center who was kneeled down facing Yang.

“You came?” Yang asks loudly when he spots the three.

Bobby nods and stops walking meters away from what was happening.

Chanwoo was glaring at everyone in the room and Junhoe was trying to figure out who Yang was torturing this time.

“It’s Kim’s son.” Junhoe leans forward to inform Bobby.

“Which Kim?” Bobby asks.

“ _Kim Corporates_ Kim.” He tells him.

Bobby tilts his head to get a clearer view of the tortured man and stands back up straight when he’s confirmed who it was.

“Why is he involved with Yang?” Bobby asks curiously.

“I have no idea.” Junhoe answers honestly.

Yang was walking towards them and when he reaches Bobby, he gives him a hug. Bobby doesn’t hug him back. “So? Have you finally decided to join my gang?” He asks a question he already knew the answer to.

Bobby fakes a smile and laughs then shakes his head. “We’re good. Just here to leave the money.” He raises the cash on his hands and Chanwoo drops the bag full of them beside Yang. He bends down to open the bag to show Yang the money inside.

Yang laughs. “Of course. I never once doubted you for a second. You three, you always deliver.” He signals one of his men to get the bag from the floor.

“Who’s that? What’s going on here?” Chanwoo asks suddenly making Junhoe and Bobby turn to him in shock.

Last thing they needed was to get involved in a situation like this.

Chanwoo regrets speaking the moment he sees the disappointment in both of his hyung’s eyes.

Yang took it as a chance to get them involved in whatever was happening in that warehouse. He stood by Chanwoo and wrapped his arms behind his shoulders and walked him to the front to where he was standing earlier.

“God-fucking damn it, Chanwoo. Can’t keep his motherfucking mouth shut.” Junhoe says angrily.

Bobby looks down and rubs his temples but he doesn’t say anything. There was no use of being upset. They were already in. He just now needed a plan to get out.

Junhoe walks towards Yang and Chanwoo to get his brother out of there and Bobby follows slowly behind studying the room and the atmosphere.

Kim’s son was badly beaten up and was barely holding up. He was still in an office suit kneeled on the ground face all bloody and bruised.

“You see, my boy.” Yang started explaining to Chanwoo. “If you meddle with me, and try to rat me out to the police, and not pay the money you owed, this is what happens to you.” He stretches his hand out to show the beaten-up guy in the middle. “It’s actually a shame. Too pretty of a face.”

“Isn’t his family rich? Why does he owe you money?” Chanwoo asks innocently.

“That was what I was wondering too! But our friend here, little Kim Jinhwan, seems to be the family’s black sheep. Opening illegal businesses without Daddy’s permission.” Yang states and Bobby and Junhoe was making sure to listen. “Wrong move was backing out last minute. After already having paid the dealers millions and millions of money. I didn’t wanna hurt him really but pretty boy here decided to rat me out. He should’ve known the consequences before he got involved, right?” He asked Chanwoo and laughed this little evil laugh.

“Please let me go.” Jinhwan whimpers in pain. “I’ll do something about it. I’ll give you your money back.” He begged.

“How?” Yang walked towards the fragile boy and kneeled in front of him. “Your father won’t even answer your calls.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know.” Jinhwan cried. “But I’ll make a way. Please. Just let me go.” He holds on to Yang’s shirt and kneeled forward crying and begging for his freedom.

Yang stood up taking Jinhwan’s bloody hands away from his white shirt. “Chanwoo ya, do you think I should give him a chance? Do you think I should trust him again?” Yang asked without breaking eye contact with Jinhwan below him.

Chanwoo looked at Bobby and Junhoe’s direction not knowing what to say and Bobby shook his head lightly telling him not to answer.

“Am I talking? Can you all hear me speak?” Yang asked around and his men nodded yes. “Then why isn’t Chanwoo answering me?” He asked arms out in the open.

“Uhm..” Chanwoo started only to be cut off by Bobby.

“I think we should go.” He says out loud taking Yang’s attention.

Yang laughs. “Come one, Jiwon ah. I was just asking Chanwoo a question here.”

Bobby signals Chanwoo to walk away from the crowd and Chanwoo leaves to move immediately and stays behind his hyung.

“Boss!!” One of the men from outside was running towards their direction in a panic. “We got company!”

And then sirens were beginning to be heard from where they were standing making them all panic.

“You called someone?!!” Yang pulled Jinhwan’s shirt up forcefully lifting the latter’s body from the ground.

Jinhwan shook his head with all his might. “I didn’t. I didn’t.” He said truthfully. “P-please don’t hurt me.”

Yang kicked his chest making him fall back to the ground and lifts his shirt up to take a small gun hidden by his jeans. He points the gun at Jinhwan.

“No!!” Bobby moved as quickly as he can to stop Yang from shooting the already beaten up boy but he was seconds too late for Yang had already pulled the trigger and hit Jinhwan.

“SHIT! FUCK!!” Bobby screamed as Jinhwan’s head hit the ground, chest bleeding out. He immediately runs to the injured boy.

“Let’s go.” Yang said to his men and they quickly start to leave the place leaving Bobby, Junhoe, Chanwoo, and Jinhwan behind.

Chanwoo was starting to panic as the sirens from the police’s car became more audible.

“Hyung! What are we going to do?! We just can’t leave him here! He’s going to bleed out dead! What are we going to do!”

Junhoe grabbed Chanwoo’s shoulders and made him look at him. “Calm down!! I’m going to get the car out back and I’ll meet you there. Take Bobby hyung with you okay? We have no time so hurry. You got me?”

Chanwoo couldn’t even nod so Junhoe asks again. “Hey! You got me?!”

Chanwoo looks at Bobby and Jinhwan on the floor and starts making a plan in his head on how they’re going to get Jinhwan out. He then looks at Junhoe in the eyes and nods before moving to help Bobby who was already covered in blood on the floor.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. Stay awake for me, okay? I’ll get you to the hospital. You’ll be fine, okay?” He spoke as gently as he can earning a nod from Jinhwan who was already choking on blood the was filling up his mouth.

Bobby struggled to get Jinhwan up and as Chanwoo rushed to help him, the sirens grew louder.

“Fuck! Hyung, we gotta go!” Chanwoo exclaimed.

Bobby ignored him and kept his attention to Jinhwan.

“Breathe. Breathe for me. Come on.” He almost begged.

Jinhwan tried his best, looking at Bobby with the most vulnerable eyes. He grabbed into Bobby’s shirt trying to help pull himself up and Bobby got him up to sit down.

“That’s good. You’re doing great.” He says as gently as he could trying to hide his fear.

Jinhwan tries to carry his body up again with all the help Bobby could give but his body was way too heavy for even Bobby to lift.

“Chanwoo ya, help us!!!” Bobby screams.

Chanwoo was in a state of shock looking at the entrance doors and the men on the ground alternately.

Jinhwan tightens his grip onto Bobby’s shirt and pulls him lower. “C-call B-in. He’ll help.”

Only then Bobby realizes he was trying to say something. “Can you say that one more time?”

“P-lease call... Bin. C-call B-bin.” Jinhwan struggles.

Bobby got the word call so he searches for Jinhwan’s phone in his pockets and finds one at the back one.

Chanwoo comes running back to where they were. Bobby hadn’t even realized he left.

“Hyung, they’re less than three minutes away. We gotta go. We gotta go!!” Chanwoo says urgently.

He finally bends down to level with Bobby and Jinhwan to help carry the injured boy out.

“No. Go. Go. P-lease, go. I can’t Leave me. You go.” Jinhwan says.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Chanwoo says apologetically and gets up right away.

Bobby shakes his head. “We’re not leaving without you. Chanwoo help us up hurry!” He screams.

“Hyung we got no time! Please?! Junhoe hyung’s waiting outside!” Chanwoo begged pulling Bobby away from Jinhwan.

“NO! We can’t just leave him here!!” Bobby stood his ground and didn’t get up from the ground.

Jinhwan had already given up and didn’t even help Bobby lift him up anymore.

Junhoe comes running back inside. “Let’s go they’re at the gates!!” He screams. He pulls Chanwoo away from Bobby and Chanwoo starts to make a run for it and he pulls Bobby up from the ground who was still holding on to the bloody Jinhwan.

Bobby, in shock, was getting dragged out of the warehouse without him even noticing. His eyes were locked with Jinhwan’s as Junhoe dragged his steps away.

Junhoe, who was holding onto his elder tightly, notices the phone on his hands and grabs them right away. “You can’t leave with this.” He says and wipes the phone quickly with his shirt before throwing it to the ground.

That’s when Bobby catches up with what was happening.

“No!” I need to make that call!!” He exclaims and lets himself go from Junhoe’s grip to take the phone on the ground.

“Hyung, we can’t be caught with that.” Junhoe states the obvious.

“I need to make that call.” Bobby says it like Junhoe had no say in the situation anymore.

He takes the phone from the ground and takes one more look at Jinhwan lying helplessly before they hear car tires screeching from only a few meters away.

They make the run-out Bobby taking the front seat and Junhoe rushing in the back. Before even Junhoe had the chance to close the door, Chanwoo was already making the drive away from the property.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Bobby cried as he slammed his fists on the glove compartment until they bled. “I just left a man to die. I just left a man to die.” He said and hit the back of his head on the head rest a couple times. “Fuck!” He cried again and rubbed his face with his bloody hands.

Chanwoo and Junhoe stayed quiet. They knew exactly how Bobby felt but they also knew that if they got caught up with their emotions, they’d be the ones ending up being dead.

Bobby was strong and smart. He always came up with a plan even at the most urgent situations. But when it came to death, his mind stops working. It was after the first time he witnessed an innocent man’s death.

After minutes of driving in silence, Junhoe notices Bobby looking at the phone in his hands.

“Are you going to make the call?” He asks.

Bobby leans back the car seat, rests his head, and closes his eyes. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Who do you think he wanted us to call?” Chanwoo asked.

“I didn’t hear properly.” Bobby says.

“I know he has a brother. A younger one. Maybe him?” Junhoe informs them.

“Maybe.” Bobby says quietly and rests his head on the car window cancelling everything around him while he still can.

**100 DAYS EARLIER**

_**Yang:** You just cost me my money_

_I don’t owe you shit anymore **:Bobby**_

_**Yang:** That’s what you think. See you soon, Jiwon ah. It may be the last._

Bobby would be lying if he said Yang didn’t scare him. Yang was scary. The things he was capable of doing, Bobby knew. He had no loyalty, no shame. He hated the world enough that’s why it was so easy for him.

He threw his phone away making it hit the wall and it landed on the floor screen all cracked.

Chanwoo, who was busy doing the dishes just right out of Bobby’s room heard what happened and came rushing inside Bobby’s room.

“What was that? What happened?!” He asks in a panic. His eye catches the phone on the floor and he wipes his wet soapy hands on the apron he was wearing before he picked it up.

“Hyung what happened?” He asked as he took the broken phone from the floor.

Bobby lowers himself on the bed and tucks himself in. “I’m going to sleep. Turn off the lights when you go out.”

Chanwoo sulks. He somehow blames himself for what happened and why Bobby was acting the way he was. “I’ll be outside if you need anything, hyung.” He informs him before leaving the room completely.

Junhoe was right outside when Chanwoo steps out.

“What happened?” He asked the younger.

Chanwoo doesn’t say anything but hands him the broken phone on his hands.

Junhoe takes it and reads the messages through the cracked screen.

“Fuck.” He says silently.

Chanwoo, who was back to washing the dishes, looks up. “What is it?”

Junhoe didn’t want to worry the younger and knowing him, he would completely blame himself for what’s happening and he didn’t want to deal with a whiny Chanwoo just yet. “Nothing. Finish the dishes.” He says and leaves the kitchen.

Later that night, the boys had a surprise visit from Yang in their three-bedroom apartment.

Junhoe and Chanwoo were in the living room entertaining themselves watching a variety show while Bobby was still locking himself up in the room.

“What are you doing here?” Junhoe asks intensely.

“That’s not how you greet a guest.” Yang laughs and enters the premise before they even invited him in. 

He walks around the spacious apartment looking at photos of them three and their family Chanwoo had framed when they moved in.

“This place is good enough I must say.” Yang says amusedly.

“What do you want?” Junhoe asks.

Yang laughs again and walks towards the living room. He takes a seat on the far-right corner of the sofa, leans back and crosses his legs. He raises a finger and counts the boys in front of him. “One, two, where’s the other one?”

None of the boys’ answer.

I’m about to tell you something really important so if I were you, you’d get your Jiwonnie out to listen.

None of them moves but Bobby walks out of his room just in time.

“Ah, my boy! I was just looking for you!” Yang greets Bobby.

“What do you want?” Bobby asks rudely.

Yang scoffs. “There, there. No need to be feisty. Don’t tell me you’re still worked up on Kim’s kid?” He chuckles. “Of course. Our soft-hearted man.”

Bobby clenches his fists.

“Now, now. We don’t want a mess in here right?” Yang stood up and pulled his shirt up to show the gun hidden around his waist. He laughs and Bobby calms down a bit. “There you go. That was so hard, right?” He walks towards Bobby who was standing still, in a loose white shirt and board shorts. Hair was still ruffled from sleeping the whole day.

Yang stands in front of Bobby. “You see, that boy was my chance to finally take revenge on Kim.”

“Revenge? Taking Kim’s son’s life wasn’t enough?” Bobby frowned.

Yang chuckles. “I would’ve been ecstatic if I knew taking his son away from him got to him but it hasn’t. You see boy, all that man cares about his money. He didn’t even have a heart to at least have a proper funeral for his son. He just buried him like it was just a dog died.”

Bobby had no idea. He stayed away from the news after the incident three days ago.

“You see, that man owes me. He owes me something not even money can buy but too bad it’s something we I can never have back anymore so I’m taking the one thing that matters to him most. Money. Nothing else. Just money. So that’s what I’m- Oh, no, you’re taking away from him for me. Do you understand?”

“Why me? I’ve paid my debt. Why get me involved in your revenge plan against a man who doesn’t have anything to do with me?” Bobby asked.

“As I remember correctly, you tried to stop me from shooting that boy. You tried to save him too. You’re a part of this. You all are.” He points at the three. “You’ve been a part of this the moment you opened your mouth.” He points at Chanwoo. “But don’t you worry, I wont be hurting your family. It’s you I want.” He rubs the back of his finger on Bobby’s cheek.

Bobby moves away quickly.

Yang laughs again. “100 days, Jiwon ah. 15 billion won in 100 days. And it’s Kim’s money I want. Not yours, not anyone else’s. Kim’s money.”

Bobby was pissed and so was Chanwoo but Junhoe was holding him back from doing anymore damage than what’s done. Junhoe tightened his grip on Chanwoo’s hand every time the youngest made a move.

Bobby, somehow, kept his cool. “And how do you expect me to get money from the Kim’s?”

Yang laughs and taps Bobby’s arm twice. “You act as if you’ve never scammed people before.”

Bobby cringes when he’s reminded of his past.

“It’ll be the same. the only difference is that you need a lot more than what you usually took.” Yang explained. “100 days is long enough. Or else, you’re the next body that’s going to be buried like a dog. Got it?”

“You’re fucking crazy!” Chanwoo exploded from behind. Junhoe pulled him back when he made a step and Bobby turned around to glare at him.

Chanwoo stands back still, fighting the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

“I heard Jinhwan had a younger brother. Maybe you cant start with him.” Yang suggested. “Or not?” He laughs. “Just as long as the money comes from Kim, I’ll be good and nobody will get hurt. That’s a promise. You know I keep my promises.”

The boys don’t’ make another sound. They’re all just staring at Yang in disbelief.

“Well, I’ve delivered my message now. My men are waiting.” He taps Bobby’s face twice. “See you in 100 days. And remember, I’m going to know where the money will come from. I’ll be watching you from afar. Good luck, boys.” He ends his speech and walks out smugly from the apartment.

Chanwoo drops on the ground as soon as Yang’s out of the apartment. Junhoe walks towards the coffee table and takes a stick from the pack of cigarettes and lights one.

Bobby walks out of the living room and comes back out with a phone on his hand.

Jinhwan’s phone.

He turns it on and a bunch of messages come in from the last three days.

He discusses the night with the boys and they all come up with a plan.

They all knew they needed that money. They all knew Bobby was going to be dead in 100 days if they didn’t. And that was what scared them the most.

_**Bin:** you called?_

_**Bin:** i was busy, sorry_

_**Bin:** hyung where are you?_

_**Bin:** hyung i can't reach your cell_

_**Bin:** call me back please i'm worried_

_**Bin:** hyung_

_**Bin:** hyung call me please_

_**Bin:** hyung i'm about to go home. see you at home?_

_**Bin:** YA KIM JINHWAN WHERE ARE YOU?!_

_**Bin:** nani hyung please..._

_**Bin:** the police just came by..._

_**Bin:** it isn't true right? they're wrong right? _

_**Bin:** hyung please... :'(_

_**Bin:** please don't do this to me... you can't do this to me..._

_**Bin:** please hyung_

__

_**Bin:** your father cares too much about reputation he got rid of your body as soon as he could. fuck he couldn't even give you a proper funeral?! what kind of man does that?! is he even human?!_

__

_**Bin:** i cant believe you left me to live with this family_

_**Bin:** i can't believe you fucking left me with all this bullshit_

__

_**Bin:** i'm never going to forgive you for leaving_

__

_**Bin:** i miss you... _

__

_**Bin:** i was supposed to fly out to france with yunhyeong today_

_**Bin:** fuck you for ruining my dreams_

__

_**Bin:** is this what i'm going to do forever? _

_**Bin:** am i going to live this miserable life forever?_

__

**_Bin:_ ** _DAMN YOU, KIM JINHWAN!! DAMN YOU!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i'm planning to tell the character's story through conversations than writing them in narrations. i feel like it's less boring than way. or what do you think? hehe
> 
> tell me what you thinkkkkk on twitter dms dotbei and on curiouscat kaaaiiiyooo131 or leave comments here!!!! i know i reply really late but i appreciate every single one. they make me want to keep wiritng (cheesy)


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And truth be told, I never was yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i'm posting the updates really late, here's another chapter haha
> 
> db content (smut!!!!) on this one

**84 DAYS EARLIER (16 DAYS AFTER D-100)**

Bobby didn’t find his life interesting. He knew he could’ve done so much better. There are more things he regrets doing than things he can say he’s proud of. He wasn’t exactly wealthy but he had enough. He still lived on gambling. One thing that’s never going to change, he thinks. It’s what keeps them alive. It’s what keeps the food coming to the table.

Bobby described his life as mediocre. Ordinary, unexceptional, borderline boring. He was doing the same thing over and over again. Nothing really new especially now that he’s decided to let all the illegal things off him. He didn’t mind though. As long as he was alive, his family was well fed, and the boys were out of trouble.

He’s been broke, has spent a night or two inside cells, has beaten up a person, has been beaten up by a person, has been stabbed, has almost been shot, has been in a car crash. But somehow, none of the time he was going through has ever made him wished he was dead.

Bobby was in love with life, even when life had nothing to offer him.

**Bobby:** where we at?

let’s do it tonight : **Junhoe**

 **Bobby:** plan?

he comes up his place with a different man every night. If you get in, then we’re good. You just have to find where he’s hiding the money **:Junhoe**

 **Bobby:** easy enough. What time tonight?

he’s usually done with work by 8 and stays in the bar to eat and for drinks. Be there before him then you’re all good. Just make sure nobody beats you to him **:Junhoe**

 **Bobby:** nobody has ever been able to resist me 😉

we’ll see :p **:Junhoe**

 **Bobby** : when have i ever failed you

Yang’s last visit gave Bobby’s life a deadline. And for the first time, Bobby didn’t just sit and took his time to plan what to do. They have been planning on how to get through Hanbin the past two weeks which has been hard at first because Hanbin was hard to locate.

Hanbin has been sending messages to Jinhwan’s number since the incident and Bobby has been studying the guy through his messages. Bobby had figured how angry of a person Hanbin was. He was always going off about how miserable his life was after Jinhwan had left. He was always ranting about their father which he doesn’t recognize as his because he always says “your father” to Jinhwan. He hated every minute he was at his office working.

Took Bobby a little over a week to figure out what Hanbin was to Jinhwan. At first he thought he was a business partner. And then he thought he was a lover, only when Hanbin started ranting about his new job and their father he figured it out.

He wasn’t expecting Jinhwan’s brother to be who Hanbin was. He didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t Hanbin. Hanbin sounded tough and mad and angry and uneasy to please. It was going to be hard but nothing was to be harder when he shows himself in front of Yang in less than 100 days without anything to offer.

Seducing a strong man couldn’t be hard. He wished.

Hanbin had a usual spot at the bar. He had the usual steak sandwich for dinner and a glass of whiskey on the rocks, sometimes two. He never flirter. The flirting always came to him and he loved it. He ended up with a different guy in his room every night but always made sure he’d wake up alone. Mornings were for special people and that was what Hanbin didn’t have. Or maybe didn’t want to have?

Life was already too much for him and taking care of another person, having to invest time and emotions wasn’t something he was considering. So to ease up the loneliness he’d get caught up with every night, meaningless sex did it for him. He’d be too tired to think right after and too busy in the morning.

It was the perfect plan and it has been working the past 2 weeks.

Bobby arrives at the hotel a little over 8 in the evening. He takes a seat just a few stools away from where Hanbin usually sat and there he waited.

Bobby: shit, someone beat me to him already

damn he’s quick, maybe tomorrow **:Junhoe**

 **Bobby:** one day wasted yet again

don’t stress, we need you in his house once then we’re good **:Junhoe**

 **Bobby:** I’ll stay for a while and see what I can get

not dick that’s for sure :Junhoe

 **Bobby:** fuck you go home

:P **:Junhoe**

The past hour Bobby has been listening to Hanbin’s conversation, he figured out his company wasn’t a guy he was going to end up on bed with but a friend he was planning a trip to Los Cabos, Mexico with. Bobby listened to their plans as he researched more on the place waiting for the right time to dive into the conversation of the two. Luckily, he had skills. Never, not once, has he been shut out of ignored by both men and women in bars.

Just when he was about to make his move, Hanbin’s friend, who now he knows as Yunhyeong, starts bidding farewell because apparently, he had an early flight to France the next day.

“How long will you be gone?” Hanbin asks sadly.

Yunhyeong laughs. “Just three weeks, kid. You’ll be fine. Promise to call me every day?”

“Can’t promise you know how busy I get.” Hanbin winks.

“You’ve had enough dick the past few weeks. Think it’s time you let your ass rest?”

Hanbin throws a french fry and takes another one to bite. “One can never have enough.”

“Oh, I know. Tell me about it.” Yunhyeong remarks and they both laugh.

“You’re such a slut.” Hanbin exclaims.

“We both are. Isn’t that why we’re friends?” Yunhyeong states and they laugh simultaneously. He gets up and prepares himself to leave. He looks at Bobby’s direction and Bobby makes sure to leave a smirk while he was still looking. “Guess you’re getting another one tonight. This one’s cute. And he’s been staring for quite a while now.” He whispers through Hanbin’s ears but enough for Bobby to hear.

Bobby’s ears turn slightly red. He hadn’t realized he was that obvious.

Hanbin looks at Bobby’s direction and scrunches his nose at Yunhyeong. “Not my type. And I’m tired so maybe not tonight.” He whispers and Bobby still hears.

Yunhyeong shrugs. “Suit yourself. See you in three weeks, slut.” He says then turns his back to Hanbin. he meets eye to eye with Bobby and Bobby raises his glass to Yunhyeong while Yunhyeong left him with a wink.

Hanbin orders a glass of whiskey to follow up the margarita’s he and Yunhyeong had so that he’d be put to sleep right away when he goes up his room in the hotel.

Bobby moves his body just enough to face Hanbin a bit while he observed him take his drink.

Hanbin wasn’t as bad as he was in his texts, he noticed. He was laughing the whole night, and no signs of negativity came out of his mouth the whole time he was with Yunhyeong. None at all.

Hanbin notices Bobby staring at him and stares at him back in a flirting manner.

Bobby smirks. “I thought I wasn’t your type.” He says.

“Never said you were.” Hanbin bites back.

Bobby chuckles. He gets up and moves to the stool next to Hanbin was. “That isn’t how you look at a person you don’t like.”

Hanbin blushes. He takes a sip from his glass. “Why? How am I looking at you?”

“Like you wanna fuck the hell out of me?”

Hanbin chokes on his drink. Bobby laughs.

“Easy there, honey. It’s okay.” Bobby leans closer to whisper. “I wanna fuck the hell out of you, too. What do you say?”

Hanbin stares at his eyes and down his lips. Already half-drunk, he runs his hand on top of Bobby’s thigh making Bobby flinch. And then he smiles before crashing his wet lips with Bobby’s. He leaves a soft, lingering kiss before pulling away to judge Bobby’s expression and by seeing how much Bobby wanted it too, he leans close to do it the second time but this time, Bobby tilts away.

He looks around the bar, a couple of people having dinner had judging stares towards them. He looks back at Hanbin who was following his eyes, only a few inches away from his face. “Don’t want to make a scene here, don’t we? How about we take it upstairs? I have a room.” He pretends to reach for a key card from behind his pants until Hanbin butts in.

“I own a room at the penthouse.” Hanbin states.

_“Works every time.” He thinks._

Hanbin gets up from his seat and offers a hand. “Shall we?”

Bobby takes his hand immediately and takes out a wallet to leave a couple of bucks for the drinks.

Hanbin stops him. “It’s fine.” He pushes Bobby’s wallet away gently. “On my tab.” He informs the bartender and he pulls Bobby away from the bar quickly ignoring every judging eye they encounter.

Hanbin was still holding on to Bobby’s hand on the way up to the penthouse in the elevator. Bobby releases Hanbin’s hand and wraps them immediately around his waist and runs them down to his tight.

Hanbin shivers as goosebumps rose from his skin. Bobby’s touch was electric.

Bobby pulled him closer to him and takes a good sniff on his neck. “You smell good, baby.” He whispers with a soft sexy voice right by his ear.

Hanbin forgets to breathe for two seconds. He realizes quickly and bites back an answer. “I know I do.” He wasn’t the type to lose. It was something he couldn’t handle.

The elevator opens up straight to a huge apartment, more than of a hotel room. Only then Bobby realizes they used a private elevator up.

“Didn’t know hotel rooms had rooms this big.” Bobby says looking around as Hanbin lead the way inside.

“They don’t. It was made for me. My family owns the hotel.” Hanbin states and walked through his kitchen.

Bobby was supposed to know that but forgot the moment he stepped in. “Right.” Was all he could say.

“Care for another drink?” Hanbin called out from the kitchen while Bobby studied the room, more like house, by the living room area.

“I’m already half-drunk but I guess I could use one more.” He responds.

So far, he had noticed that there were 4 doors that lead to a room from where he as standing. One of them has got to be Hanbin’s room and the other one has got to be an office or something. He just needed to figure out which was which. He’d be lucky if he finds a safe in Hanbin’s room which he’ll be ending up in, in a few minutes.

He opens the door nearest to him and finds a guest bathroom. That’s one down, he makes a mental note and he follows Hanbin to the kitchen.

Hanbin was crushing solid sugar cubes to put in the glasses in front of him filled with whiskey and lemon juice.

“You like to golf?” Bobby asks randomly.

Hanbin continued what he was doing. “I know how to play. Why’d the random question?” Hanbin looks up and raised a brow.

“I overheard you and your friend talk about Los Cabos. Lots of perfect golf fields in there.” Bobby states. Thanks to google of course.

“What are you stalking me or something?” Hanbin laughs.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, I swear. And to be fair, I got there first. Not my fault you and you friend are loud.” Bobby chuckles.

Hanbin finishes up the drinks by peeling orange zest into it and moves towards Bobby on the other side of the kitchen counter. He stands a little to closely and hands the drink to Bobby. He raises his glass and Bobby taps the top of his to his.

Hanbin takes a sip from his not breaking eye contact with Bobby and Bobby does the same.

“This is some good shit.” Bobby tells Hanbin.

Hanbin shrugs. “Made by the best.” He says proudly.

Bobby takes both their glasses on top of the table and pulls Hanbin to him not leaving even the smallest space between their bodies. He takes one hand up Hanbin’s neck and wraps the other around his waist as he kissed him intensely.

Hanbin lets out a soft moan in between their lips and slowly works his hand to take out the tuck in Bobby’s shirt from his pants. He runs his fingers on Bobby’s skin from within his shirt feeling his abs.

He then drags Bobby towards his room not breaking the contact between their lips and unbuttoning each other’s shirt at the same time.

They moved smoothly together. It was as if they had done it a couple times.

Hanbin kicks the door behind him and Bobby looks opens his eyes. He had not noticed they already entered Hanbin’s room. _Which door was it? Fuck._

Hanbin pulling away from Bobby distracted him from his worries. He watched him take his shirt off for him and takes his shirt off himself. Hanbin then goes back to kissing his lips and he kisses back with the same intensity. Hanbin tasted sweet and bitter and the same time. He felt him open his mouth inviting his tongue.

Hanbin moves to kiss Bobby’s neck making Bobby tilt his head to the other side to give him more access to his skin.

Hanbin moves his mouth up to Bobby’s ear and whispers, “I’ll make you feel good, _babe._ ” Bobby’s whole body shivers as his already erect cock hardens a little more.

Hanbin bites into his earlobe softly teasing Bobby and moved kisses down his neck up to his chest. He sucked into Bobby’s nipple making him squirm and rubbed his fingers on the other.

Hanbin hadn’t even went below his waist and he was already having the time of his life. Was he that horny?

Hanbin licked Bobby’s abs and Bobby stood there watching him from his point of view, cock swelling more and more as Hanbin touched him.

Hanbin pulls down Bobby’s pants along with his boxers until Bobby’s long, hard, hot cock feels the air. Hanbin sucks into Bobby’s hips leaving marks on each side and grins when he kneels down and takes a soft grip on Bobby’s cock. He grins at the size he obviously wasn’t expecting and he stares at Bobby.

Bobby smirks and shrugs. “Like what you see, baby?”

Hanbin doesn’t answer but starts to lick the tip of Bobby’s dick wetting it with his saliva without breaking eye contact with Bobby. Bobby watched him with awe and the horniest face.

“Like what you see, _baby?_ ” Hanbin asks back making Bobby’s chest and ears redder than it already was.

Hanbin then takes Bobby’s length inside his mouth making Bobby tilt his head back. “Ahh, fuck.” He says in a low, raspy voice.

Bobby let out a moan as Hanbin pulled away but continued to pump on his cock base to tip while rubbing his thumb over Bobby slit.

Bobby let out pre-cum and Hanbin collected it with his fingers spreading it through Bobby’s cock.

Bobby watched him carefully as his mouth met his dick again and started bobbing them around hollowing his cheeks. Hanbin sucked harder working both his hand and mouth around Bobby’s swollen cock. Bobby grabbed into Hanbin’s hair pulling them away from his face so he can watch the beauty right beneath him.

“Ahh, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He says as Hanbin continued to do what he was doing staring right into Bobby’s eyes. “Fuck, baby, my dick looks so good in your mouth.”

Hanbin deep-throats Bobby making him groan and Hanbin moaned with pleasure. “Hanbin, I’m going to cum.”

Hanbin hallowed his sucked-on Bobby’s fully erected cock a couple times more before pulling away and pumping it with his hands as he kneeled right in front of him, mouth open, ready to take Bobby’s release in his mouth.

Bobby pulled Hanbin’s hair with force as he shoots a hot load of cum in Hanbin’s mouth and all over his face. He groans as he pumped himself out and watched Hanbin swallow his liquid.

He grabs Hanbin by the arms and pulls him up to stand in front of him. He wipes the cum on Hanbin’s cheek with his finger and shoves it inside of Hanbin’s mouth. Hanbin sucked on Bobby’s finger hungrily and Bobby pulls him for a kiss.

“A fucking angel you are.” Bobby says looking straight into Hanbin’s eye. “Come here.” He pulls him closer and drags him to Hanbin’s bed kissing him with the best that he can.

“Where’s your lube? And condoms?” He asked Hanbin as he pushed him down to lie on the bed.

“Drawers.” Hanbin responds pointing at the bedside table on the other side of the bed.

“Wait for me, babe. I’ll take care of you.” Bobby says and moved around the bed. He pulls the drawer open to find a few bottles of lube, a box of condoms, and a couple of sex toys and dildo’s hanging around. “Kinky, are we?” He smirked.

“I love to feel good.” Hanbin responds.

Bobby walks back to the bed throwing the bottle of lube and the packet of condom right beside Hanbin. He unbuttons Hanbin’s pants and pulls them off of him leaving him in boxers which is already obviously wet with pre-cum. He smiles smugly and pulls Hanbin’s boxers off throwing them on the floor and Hanbin’s cock come springing out.

“I mean what I said earlier, you’re fucking beautiful.” He tells Hanbin as he stood in between his legs.

Hanbin pretends to care but really doesn’t. He’s been told the same exact words thousands of times and there have been also thousands of times he realizes people say good things when having sex. But he didn’t mind. Who doesn’t love to be called beautiful even when you know it’s half meant, right?

Hanbin’s bed was high enough so when Bobby kneeled on the carpet, his ass were right in front of his face. He reaches for the packet of condom on the bed, rips it with his teeth and he rolls the condom around his dick and he spread Hanbin’s legs out.

He takes the lube next and then squeezes an ample amount on his fingers and warms it up by rubbing them together. He then rubs the pad of his thumb on Hanbin’s hole and he slowly strokes his cock with his other hand before taking his hard on his mouth. He sucked Hanbin’s cock as he rubbed his finger on his hole and Hanbin moans.

“That good, baby? You like that?” Bobbys voice was low making Hanbin hornier for him.

“Hmmm. Yes.” Hanbin responds head tilted feeling Bobby’s every touch.

Bobby starts licking Hanbin’s entrance slowly.

Hanbin lifts his body up a bit in pleasure as Bobby starts twirling his tongue around his hole.

“S-so good, ahhh.”

Bobby worked with his tongue and starts pumping Hanbin’s cock with his lubed hand.

Hanbin grips the sheets of his bed as Bobby moaned with pleasure as well.

Bobby starts inserting a finger on Hanbin’s hole working himself way in slowly. “That okay?” He asks softly.

Hanbin lifts his head up to look at Bobby in between his legs brow raised. “That’s literally one finger. We both can do better, don’t you think?”

Bobby laughs. “Baby likes it rough.” He states and without warning, inserts two more fingers making Hanbin squirm.

“AHHHH, FUCK! DO YOU WANNA DIE?” Hanbin screams and Bobby laughs again.

He kisses the side of Hanbin’s thigh making Hanbin calm back down and worked his fingers inside him gently while he pumped himself.

He then pulls his fingers out making Hanbin whine and stands up between Hanbin’s legs. He takes reaches for two pillows on top of the bed and stacks them behind Hanbin’s lower back raising him up a little bit more. He takes one of Hanbin’s leg up making it rest on his shoulder opening him wider. He then positions the tip of his erected cock right by Hanbin’s entrance. He rubs the tip of his cock around Hanbin’s entrance and pushes inside him slowly. His size was a little too big for Hanbin it was a little bit of a struggle.

“Hmmm, so big. So good.” Hanbin said as Bobby filled him up the first.

Bobby loved how Hanbin loved it more than he was expecting it because he was so tight and he could only imagine how much it hurt. He moved slow thrusts at first and when Hanbin ass widened more and got adjusted to his size, he moved his pace faster and faster until he was slamming his balls onto Hanbin’s ass.

“Ahhhh f-uucckkk meeee yeeessss!!” Hanbin screamed out loud as he can as Bobby continued to thrust in and out of him.

“Ahhh, fuck, Hanbin. You’re so tight. You feel so good.”

Hanbins moans turned into sobs making Bobby slow down and open his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Hanbin suddenly cries out, “More please. More. I want to cum. I’m about to cum.”

Bobby grins and puts a little more effort into his thrusts earning more satisfied moans from Hanbin. He held onto his leg as he continued to rock onto him.

Bobby then reaches for Hanbin’s cock wrapping his hand around it and pumping.

“I’m cumming. Bobby, I’m cumming.”

“Let’s cum together, baby.” Bobby moved faster and Hanbin was crying out loud losing it.

Hanbin came spreading squirt all over his stomach while Bobby was buried deep inside him holding on tight on his legs dissolving into pleasure. He rocked inside Hanbin a couple more times before releasing himself and taking Hanbin’s leg down to the bed.

“Oh god that was good.” Hanbin states.

Bobby, still feeling fuzzy, takes off his condom leaving it on the floor, and climbs up on top of Hanbin licking a little bit of the cum on his stomach, swallowing him before kissing him on the lips.

He rests his body on top of Hanbin making Hanbin groan. “You’re heavy.” He says as he struggled to push him away.

Bobby shakes his head and kisses him again.

Hanbin giggles and kisses him back wrapping his arms around Bobby’s neck.

He pulls away and pushes Bobby’s hair back so that he could see his face. “Didn’t realize how pretty you were ‘til now.” He says.

“Am I your type now?” Bobby grins.

“Still, no.” Hanbin responds truthfully.

“After all that?! Still no?!”

Hanbin laughs and shakes his head. “Yup, after all that, still no.”

Bobby stares with a playful glare and Hanbin tightens his arms around Bobby’s neck.

Hanbin gives him a quick kiss on the lips making Bobby smile.

“You fuck good.” Hanbin tells him.

Bobby nods. “I know. You give good head.”

“I know.” Hanbin takes the usual compliment. “You’re also getting my cum all over your body.” He laughs.

Bobby realizes he was lying all over it. He falls to the bed on the side and he stares at his now wet stomach.

Hanbin laughs.

Bobby runs his pointy finger on the wet surface and he sucked his finger covered in Hanbin’s cum while staring right into Hanbin’s eyes.

Hanbin, yet again, turned on by what Bobby just did, moves on top of Bobby and straddles him, ass right where Bobby’s penis was resting.

“Again?” Bobby asked.

Hanbin nods. He leans down to kiss Bobby and Bobby takes his small face between his hands kissing him and twirling his tongue with his.

He moans as he kissed Hanbin more and runs his fingers down Hanbin’s body feeling his smooth skin against his touch.

Their cocks start to twitch again at the interaction.

Bobby rests his hands on Hanbin’s waist and Hanbin pulls away from the kiss. He reaches for the bottle of lubes Bobby left on the bed earlier and pours an amount just enough to rub on Bobby’s bare dick. He rubs Bobby’s dick with his lubed hand and pumps him slowly.

“No condom?” Bobby asked.

“Are you clean?” Hanbin asked.

Bobby nods. “Just got checked last week.” Which was true. “You?”

“Just a few days ago.” Hanbin stated.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Bobby asked.

“I wanna feel you raw.” Hanbin says seriously.

Hanbin lifts himself up and takes Bobby’s now-hard-again cock with his hand positioning it on his entrance. He lowers himself slowly, Bobby entering him. “Hmmm.”

Bobby watched Hanbin’s face turn with pleasure and he swore he’s never been turned on like this his whole life.

Hanbin rode Bobby until they cum in unison for the umpteenth time that night. Bobby fills his ass with his warm cum and Hanbin releases all over Bobby’s body.

Hanbin cumming on top of him, right before his eyes, was one of the most beautiful scenes he’s ever seen in his life and at that very moment, he forgot what he was there for.

He doesn’t pull out of Hanbin immediately and Hanbin didn’t mind. He rested on top of Bobby, this time, covering himself with his own come.

He was tired and breathless and so was Bobby but Bobby was breathless for a different reason.

Hanbin buried his face on the crook of Bobby’s neck and Bobby wrapped his arms around him taking him in.

They rest silently for a couple minutes, Hanbin almost falling into slumber until he realizes what he was doing.

“Bobby.” He whispers.

“Hmmm?” Bobby responded, eyes closed, on the verge of falling asleep as well.

“We’re cuddling.” Hanbin states the obvious.

“Are we?” Bobby asked not caring.

“Yeah. I don’t do cuddles.” Hanbin says and Bobby laughs.

Hanbin kisses Bobby’s neck making Bobby’s tummy turn. _Was that necessary?_

He then gets up back to riding Bobby. His ass was starting to ache and so was Bobby’s penis so Hanbin lifts himself up and Bobby pulls out of Hanbin slowly.

Hanbin leaks of Bobby’s cum dripping all over the bed.

“We’re a mess.” Bobby says. “Wanna shower?”

Hanbin looks up to Bobby. He never showered with anyone. Not this one-night stands and this was definitely a one-night stand.

Bobby catches the discomfort on Hanbin’s face. “It’s just showering. It doesn’t have to mean anything. We can go separately if it bothers you. Or not? I can go. I just need to clean up. Do you have wet wipes? Or a cloth I can wet?”

Hanbin shakes his head. “No, you can go ahead. I don’t mind. Just need to clean up here first you got my bed all dirty. Towels are inside the bathroom.”

“You sure you don’t wanna join me?” Bobby teased and laughs. “Just kidding. I’ll be out of here in no time.”

“You better. I’m hella tired and effin’ wrecked.” Hanbin grabs Bobby’s hand and pulls him up from the bed and takes his boxers up from the carpet to put back on.

“Well, I’m flattered.” Bobby says and takes his face in his hands to kiss him aggressively. Hanbin tightens his grip onto Bobby’s hands that were holding onto his face but loosens up when Bobby’s lips soften onto his.

Their kiss lingered for a couple of seconds before Bobby pulled away softly. He ran his thumb on Hanbin’s check and smiled. “Gotta go take a bath before you tackle me again.”

Hanbin rolled his eyes and Bobby laughed but doesn’t let go of Hanbin’s face.

He leans forward again to kiss Hanbin’s half swollen lips but Hanbin pulls away this time.

“I think you’ve had enough of me for tonight. It’s unfair for the others.”

“Maybe I’m not like the others.” He winked.

Hanbin was speechless. It was the first time he couldn’t think of a clapback.

Bobby laughs to ease off Hanbin’s quite obvious tenseness. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Hanbin nods. “Go so you can get out of here as soon as you can.”

Bobby rolls his eyes and takes his clothes on the floor to take to the bathroom with him.

Hanbin watched him disappear from his sight and he runs his fingers on top of his lips. He then rests a hand on his tummy for it was feeling a bizarre type of way.

“What the actual fuck?” He whispers and he shakes his head as he laughed as himself.

Hanbin was cold, frank, and honest which was why he was so good at this game. Tonight, was the first night he ever felt something aside from horniness and orgasm and it was funny to him because he wasn’t expecting himself to still be capable of feeling after everything that just happened and is happening. He smiles at the thought but he knows it was going to be fleeting so there was no need of holding onto it.

It was just nice to feel nice again, he thought.

Bobby gets off the shower just right after he finishes cleaning himself up, changing his sheets and his pillowcases.

Hanbin takes one last good look of the shirtless man walking towards him, abs so refined, hair all messed up sticking out.

“Not bad.” He says and Bobby raises his arms to show off.

“Right? I can’t believe I’m not your type.” He says and Hanbin shrugs.

Bobby wears his shirt back leaving it open while he grabbed his shoes. He sits by the coffee table on the corner of the room by the huge glass windows as he put them on.

“Well,” he stands up. “This is me. Thanks for you know, and for letting me shower. Even though I think it was against your will.” Bobby sulks jokingly.

“It actually was now, go.” He kids.

Hanbin grabs Bobby by the arm and he holds onto him while he walked him out of his room. Bobby turns to face Hanbin and grabs his face with both his hands and kisses him on the lips again.

Hanbin smiles through Bobby’s kiss and kisses him back. They continued to move towards the elevator while they swirled their tongues around each other’s.

Bobby carried Hanbin up until they reached the foyer. He put him down and Hanbin presses the elevator button open.

Bobby tilts his head to meet Hanbin’s eyes. “Thanks for tonight.”

“The sex was so good.” Hanbin responds grinningly.

“Don’t you mean mind-blowing?!” Bobby smugly asks.

Hanbin smiles and shrugs. “I might even miss it.”

“What do you mean?” Bobby asks curiously.

Hanbin kisses him one goodbye and pushes him gently inside the lift.

“You’ll see. Good night, _babe._ ” Hanbin winks and pushes the down button of the elevator and walks away as the door closes leaving Bobby speechless and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be chapter 2.5 but this is pages 11-23 so i figured it was long enough to be a whole chapter
> 
> smut is sooooo hard to write i literally had 14 tabs open on how to’s and it still suck forgive me
> 
> btw, this fic is inspired by one of my favorite dramas EVER that winter the wind blows so if you know the drama, guess you already know what this is going to be about (although i think it's pretty obvious now lol)
> 
> copy pasting my end notes on the previous chapter >>>> tell me what you thinkkkkk on twitter dms dotbei and on curiouscat kaaaiiiyooo131 or leave comments here!!!! i know i reply really late but i appreciate every single one. they make me want to keep wiritng (cheesy)
> 
> P.S. iKON'S THIRD MINI ALBUM TEASER JUST CAME OUT SO IF YOU SHOW SOME LOOOOOVE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TapoT5cRark and iKONICS are making #i_DECIDE trend on twitter go for it ;)
> 
> P.P.S. NOT AN OT6 STAN. iKON IS 7 AND WILL FOREVER BE 7.

**Author's Note:**

> my smut writing sucks i know that's how good its gonna get leave it be i tried 
> 
> okaaaayyy so that's the first chapter. actually this is more like a prologue-ish. the next chapter will go back to where everything started.
> 
> i don't know if this was confusing or if it made sense but i'll try to make it make sense as the story goes (if it goes looool)
> 
> tell me what you think so i'd know if i should keep writing or throw the idea out haha u can criticize my work on twitter dms dotbei and on curiouscat kaaaiiiyooo131
> 
> also, if you think i should continue this story, should i post it on twitter too? let me know (if u dont mind)
> 
> also, also, updates will probably come real slow since i'm going to be on vacation but i'll try my best to squeeze in time to write ofc only if u want me to (wont take it agaisnt you if you think this story is trash i promise)


End file.
